brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
KC201 Boba Fett Key Chain
|Ages = |Released = 2007 |Theme = Star Wars|Theme2 = Key Chains }} KC201 Boba Fett Key Chain is a Star Wars Key Chain of Boba Fett, released in 2007. It also includes the LEGO logo. Background Boba Fett was a clone of the bounty hunter Jango Fett, and raised by Jango as his son. Fett was "born" on Kamino, 31.5 years before the Battle of Yavin, and throughout his childhood received extensive training to become a bounty hunter from his father. At roughly ten years old, a Jedi Knight named Obi-Wan Kenobi met the Fetts on Kamino, who, after receiving orders from Grand Master Yoda attempted to take Jango back to the Jedi Temple for questioning. However, Jango and Boba managed to escape on Slave I after a brief but intense duel between Kenobi and Jango, with Boba assisting the latter by operating Slave I's laser cannons. Kenobi managed to place a homing beacon on Slave I though, and followed it to the planet Geonosis. Jango eventually realized this, and attacked Kenobi's Jedi Starfighter with a range of weapons, and believed him to have perished in an explosion from a missile, not realizing that it was actually spare parts that Kenobi jettisoned which blew up. On Geonosis, the Fetts, along with leading members of the newly formed Confederacy of Independent Systems such as Count Dooku and Nute Gunray, attended what was to be the execution of a captured Kenobi along with his Apprentice Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala, who attempted to rescue him. However, over 200 Jedi appeared in the execution arena before this could happen, and a battle between Jedi and Battle Droids along with Super Battle Droids ensued. Boba's father joined the battle in an attempt to kill Mace Windu, however Windu was able to deflect Fett's lasers and decapitate him. The battle in the arena ended shortly after when Yoda along with Clone Troopers on Republic Gunships managed to evacuate the remaining Jedi, leaving Boba alone with his father's head and body. Throughout the years after this event, Boba Fett grew to be known as the most feared bounty hunter the in the Galaxy, like his father before him. Boba carried out many bounties, either working alone or with other bounty hunters such as Dengar and Bossk. Fett took to wearing green Mandalorian armor, and was never seen in public without his helmet on. One such bounty was to find the Millennium Falcon under the request from the Sith Lord Darth Vader, three years after the Battle of Yavin. Fett was the only bounty hunter successful in locating the Falcon on Cloud City, Bespin, and was rewarded for his efforts by Vader. Han Solo, the Captain of the Falcon was put into carbonite, and Fett transported him to Jabba the Hutt for payment. One year later, a group of members from the Rebel Alliance composed of Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, Chewbacca, Lando Calrissian, R2-D2 and C-3PO attempted to rescue Captain Solo from Jabba, most of which ended up being captured by the Hutt, but not before Leia freed Solo from his carbonite. Fett, along with others staying at Jabba's Palace, went aboard Jabba's Sail Barge to spectate in the prisoners being fed to a nearby Sarlacc, however Skywalker managed to fight back after catching his lightsaber after it was catapulted to him from R2-D2, and a battle began. Fett, intent on taking down Skywalker did not notice a temporarily semi-blind Solo nearby, who accidentally activated the manual controls on his jetpack when he hit them with a staff. Fett crashed into the side of the Sail Barge, and fell into the mouth of the Sarlacc below. However, Fett's armour and will to survive saved him from being eaten by the Sarlacc and managed to escape, continuing on his bounty hunting ways for many years after this. Notes * Another keychain has Boba Fett in his newest variant. External Links Category:Star Wars Category:Key Chains Category:KC sets Category:2007 merchandise Category:Exclusives